theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Gronn
Native to Outland, the Gronn were Breakers, a faction of related species who sought to turn Draenor into vast, treeless wastelands. They gave rise to the ogron, who would in turn give rise to the ogres. Yet they show little love for their children, ruling the ogre clans with a brutal iron fist. Gronn wield fearsome power; however, they are not famed for their intelligence. Adolescent gronn are known as gronnlings. Background The gronn are descended from the magnaron, who in turn descended from the earth giants. Whatever the giants were, the only signs of their passing are the Temples of the Damned built during the Second War, which were all destroyed,4 and the colossal skeletons that rest in Frostfire Ridge. Long ago, all of ogrekind was enslaved by the gronn, until an ogre later known as Gog Gronnslayer broke their bodies, opened their bones and ate their marrow to prove they were not gods, and raised up their skeletons so others could see his victory. He built his hall too large for any family to fill, and soon his home was an empire. Prior to the orcish invasion of Azeroth, the ogres of the Breakers told the orcs that they were beaten and whipped by the gronn (many ogres bore whip scars on their backs). The ogres under Krol rebelled against the gronn with the assistance of Blackhand and the Orcish Horde. The gronn later came under attack by the black dragonflight when they attempted to settle Frostfire Ridge and Gorgrond. With some unexpected help from the heroes of the Alliance Expedition the Gronn and their ogre slaves sent the black dragons flying. Since then gronn seem to have become rather fond of dragon hunting — there are several fully grown adult black dragons found impaled on stone spikes within Frostfire Ridge, whilst some gronn take related titles such as "Gruul the Dragonkiller" and "Gorgrom the Dragon-Eater". Baron Sablemane, a black dragon in disguise at the Circle of Blood in the Blade's Edge Mountains has this to say: "My loathing of interruptions is overshadowed only by my hatred of Gruul the Dragonkiller and his seven sons!". Today Gruul the Dragonkiller is worshiped as a deity by the ogres of Blade's Edge Mountains. His powerful sons ravage both the spires of their home and the plains of Nagrand. Gruul's unparalleled strength and experience in battle would pose a serious threat if he ever chose to attack Horde or Alliance forces in Outland. Warlords of Draenor On an alternate Draenor, the gronn have largely been enslaved by the Iron Horde. Garrosh knew that the surest path to breaking the gronn lay in subjugating their great father, Gruul, who has been put to haul pallets of fuel to the furnace in Blackrock Foundry and has lost one of his hands. Subjugated gronn appear to be used as living siege weapons with immense cannons strapped to their backs in Tanaan Jungle. A number of "wild" gronn still remain in the wastes of Gorgrond, where they fight alongside the rest of the Breakers in their eternal war with the Primals. Trivia/Notes *Gronn blood is black. *On the Burning Crusade teaser site Gronn were once described as immortal demi-gods. It was also stated that only seven were thought to be in existence. *Goc and Maggoc may be references to the ogres Gog and Maggog. Gog and Magog are names that appear in the Book of Genesis, the Book of Ezekiel, 1 Chronicles, the Book of Revelation, and the Qur'an. They are also used in the exegesis of the Midrash Rabbah and the Talmud. Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures Category:Giants